Dragon Ball GT: Blue on Black
by DiScOrD tHe LuNaTiC
Summary: A slight A/U GT timeline, 17 has escaped from the HFIL. Trying to turn 18 back into her former self, he heads for her family's house after she refuses to rejoin him, to have fun with Krillin & Marron. 18 arrives home 10 mintues too late...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, Toriyama does. I'm not making a   
dime off this. Please don't sue me.  
  
SYNOPSIS: I don't really care for DBGT, but this is an alternate scenario, inspired by   
GT's Super-17 storyline, 18 comes home to find 17 waiting...and, well, if you know the   
GT story, you know that he's had himself a little fun. Basically a lot of emotion and   
viscera, ending before the idea to use the Dragon Balls to bring Marron back was   
brought up.  
  
HISTORY: My first fic to be posted to this board, hope ya like it.  
  
  
Dragon Ball GT: Blue on Black  
  
  
"Blue on black, tears on a river, push on a shove, it don't mean much.  
Joker on jack, match on a fire, cold on ice, a dead man's touch.  
Whisper on a scream, doesn't change a thing, doesn't bring you back, blue on black."  
  
Kenny Wayne Shepard -- Blue on Black  
  
  
******************  
  
  
18 stared at the scene as she knelt next to the bodies of her loved ones. The violence   
done by her former counterpart, her blood brother. Krillin's body lay off to one side,   
horribly bruised and bloodied. Marron's smaller form was only inches away, her face   
still displaying the fear and pain of her final moments. 18 stroked her husband's cheek,   
then her daughter's, absentmindedly wiping the blood on her shirt. She looked at 17,   
her eyes glazed over, as she stood up.  
  
17 snorted. "I told you, little sister. These two were only holding you back, keeping you   
from reaching your full potential. Come with me, and I will help you do just that."   
Callously, 17 kicked a rock over toward the carnage and smirked as it hit Marron's face.  
  
"Well, now that this meaningless situation is over, we can get going. Get changed. I'm   
not going anywhere with you looking like that."  
  
18 turned and wordlessly walked back in the house, not even looking at the bodies of   
her family.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, 17 heard her coming down the stairs. "Finally," he   
whispered to himself.  
  
"Are you ready?" He heard 18 ask from the doorway.  
  
17 smirked. "I've been ready--" Fast as a bolt of lightning, 18 flew forward and punched   
him in the face as hard as she could. 17 flew back, smashing through the oak tree by   
the mailbox and digging a gouge in the dirt road with his body. As he got up, 18 could   
see him spitting out fragments of his teeth.  
  
"Oww! Yuu bidge! Yuu broge my ja..." 17 stopped short. 18 was walking toward him   
slowly, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Aydeed? Wha..."  
  
Another flying lunge, and 18 buried her hand up to the wrist in her brother's stomach.   
17 fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.   
  
"I've got good news and bad news for you big brother," 18 said. The attractive   
woman's face was distorted by rage, her eyes burning with hate even as her tears kept   
coming. She hauled her left leg back and kicked 17 in the chest, knocking him a good   
hundred yards -- until he hit the mountain.  
  
"The bad news is, you killed my husband and our daughter." 18 walked over, raised her   
right foot, and stomped down on 17's left wrist with all her might. Nonplussed by his   
scream of pain, she sniffled and wiped her nose.   
  
"The good news is you got what you wanted. I'm back." 18 cocked her head to one   
side. "I don't think that's good for you, though."  
  
"Aydeed..." 17 got up, and it took her a second to realize 'Aydeed' as '18' through his   
broken jaw. "Whudare yuu duuing"  
  
"Run," 18 said. "You have as long as it takes me to find you to live."  
  
17's eyes shot wide open. This wasn't supposed to have happened. With the   
distraction of a weak family gone, 18 should have reverted to her earlier programming.   
"Aydeed..." He said.  
  
"RUN!!" 18 screamed in rage, and 17 immediately shot away, flying as fast as he could   
out into the desert.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Three miles later, 17 glanced behind him. No, she wasn't back there. Turning around   
again, he slammed into her outstretched fist at six hundred miles per hour. The impact   
put hairline fractures in several of his vertabrae, and he hit the ground hard enough to   
have to crawl out of the hole his body put in the earth. 18 stood before him, still crying  
silently.  
  
"Whud...yuu sedd...I had az lawn az id dakes..."  
  
18 shot forward with speed he'd never seen, hitting him with all the power available in   
her cybernetically enhanced body.  
  
"I!" A hard elbow to his left shoulder blade sent 17 flying through the air.  
  
"GOT!" His body spasmed as 18 came at him from the opposite direction and   
slammed her shoulder into the small of his back.  
  
"TIRED!" A lunging knee strike shattered 17's nose and cheekbones, the impact to his   
head muddling his thoughts for a second.  
  
"OF!" The spear hand strike of 18's left hand shot through the right side of 17's chest,   
collapsing one lung.  
  
"WAITING!" Raising her hand, she formed a miniature DestructoDisk and let it fly,   
slicing through 17's left arm just below the elbow and detonating a split-second later.  
  
17 screamed as the explosive energy shot through his body, and he plummeted into the   
ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust when he hit. 18 landed beside him, and saw 17   
coughing up blood.   
  
"Dying already. Damn. I was hoping to make this last the rest of the week."  
  
17 turned toward her, anger in his eyes. That anger vanished as he saw her pull an   
anti-gravity capsule from her belt. She slapped it on his back, and then, just to make   
sure he couldn't reach it to yank it off, 18 gave two quick stomps to his right arm,   
breaking both his upper and lower arm bones. 17 roared in helpless agony, then felt the   
fear again as she tapped the capsule's switch and he lifted slowly into the air, stopping   
at about one hundred feet up.  
  
"Aydeed..." 17 knew then that he'd gone too far, for all the good that knowledge did him.  
  
"You know," 18 said reflectively, "For all the data Dr. Gero gave us about Goku and his   
friends, we never really used any of their attacks, did we?" She shrugged. "There was   
one I always did want to try." 17's eyes widened as 18 slammed her wrists together   
and bent her hands back, settling back into a semi-crouch. "Kaaaaaaaaaa...."  
  
17 shook his head. "Aydeed!""  
  
18 kept going. "Meeeeeeeeee....Haaaaaaaaaa....Meeeeeeeeee...."  
  
17 closed his eyes.  
  
18 felt the ball of energy forming in her grasp, almost solid enough to touch. Closing her   
eyes for a brief moment, she finished it, thrusting her hands forward.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
The blast was almost the size of the Kamehameha Wave that Goku and used against   
Cell, but unlike Goku's, this Kamehameha was driven by rage and grief. A blinding   
white light engulfed the area, and even residents of East City could see the distant glow.   
The Kamehameha effect tore into 17, ripping him apart atom by atom, until there wasn't  
even a cloud of particles left as evidence that he'd been there.   
  
18 kept her hands up, her palms burning, her breath coming in panting gasps. It had   
been worth it. 17 had paid for what he did. Letting her arms fall limply to her sides, she   
flew back to her house to bury her family.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Two days went by. Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Master Roshi and the others had all felt   
Krillin die, but by the time Gohan, Goten, and Yamcha got to his house, there was   
nothing there. A small notebook was sealed in a plastic bag, and, upon opening it, 18's   
meticulous handwriting told the awful story. Besides that, however, there were almost   
no other signs of what had happened. The house that the family shared had been   
destroyed, and what little bit remained of it had fallen, charred and blackened, into a   
huge crater. A short distance away were two freshly dug graves with stone markers.   
The first read: KRILLIN -- MY LOVE. The second said: MARRON -- MY JOY.   
Unable to do anything except mourn their friend, the three Z fighters had returned home   
to relay the sad news.  
  
The afternoon of the second day, Gohan was in his office grading papers and trying   
hard to concentrate. Suddenly, he saw 18 descend from the sky and beckon for him to   
come outside. Hesitantly, he did so.  
  
"Gohan," 18 said.  
  
"18," Gohan replied. Gulping, fully aware of the tragedy this woman had recently   
undergone, he stammered. "Is...is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
18 nodded. "Kill me."  
  
Gohan recoiled in shock, so hard that his glasses fell off. "What?!"  
  
"Kill me," 18 stated flatly again. "I'm too strong. Can't do it myself. Already tried. Kill   
me."  
  
"18, think about this," Gohan tried to reason with her.  
  
18's pale blue eyes flashed with rage. "What's wrong with you, professor?!" Behind   
Gohan, Pan had walked outside to see what the commotion was. 18 smiled darkly.   
"Oh, that's right. You Sôns always need a little personal involvement to get you   
motivated." 18 pulled her hand back quickly. "Well, see if you don't feel like doing it   
after I turn your little girl into twins!" In a flash of blinding speed, 18 hurled her own   
version of Krillin's DestructoDisk.   
  
"No!" Gohan, as fast as he was, couldn't outpace an energy attack, even at this short   
distance. As it turned out, though, he needn't have worried. Pan wasn't caught off   
guard at all. She threw up her right foream and the Disk hit it, breaking apart into a   
million pieces as it disintegrated. 18 fell to the ground, the last of her stamina used up   
in that attack.  
  
"Damn," she muttered. "Can't even take a 14 year old by surprise."  
  
"Dad," Pan spoke up. "What's wrong with 18?"  
  
Gohan turned back on the android, furious, changed into his Mystic state. "You attack   
my daughter?! You think I would just let you--" His voice broke off as 18 interrupted   
him.  
  
"Kill me!" She rasped. "I'm not giving you a choice, here! Either kill me, or watch your   
family die!"  
  
Gohan flinched as she threw an energy bolt, but the attack barely even singed his shirt.   
18 was completely drained. "18?"  
  
  
"Kill me!" 18 screamed again. "Gohan, please, kill me!" Gohan powered down from   
his Mystic form as 18 began to sob. "I...I wasn't strong enough...to protect them..." He   
stepped closer and knelt in front of her. "17...he killed Krillin, and then he killed Marron!"   
18 sucked in a shuddering breath. "Little Marron!" she wheezed, before continuing.   
"What kind of a mother can't even protect her own daughter?! KILL ME! GOHAN,   
PLEASE KILL ME!!"  
  
18 collapsed and fell forward, her screaming sobs tearing out Gohan's heart. He'd   
known Krillin literally all his life, but he saw that 18's pain was far worse than his could   
ever be.  
  
"I--I--I...I can't live like this! Gohan, please!" 18 held onto Gohan tightly. "Why? Why?   
Why?"   
  
Gohan didn't have any answers, and he knew he never would.  
  
  
*******************  
  
Finis` 


End file.
